Paw Patrol Backstory
by LizzyLucky
Summary: I've always wondered how the paw patrol came to be and what the story of each pup was. When I couldn't find any info on it anywhere, I thought I'd have to make some. This gives a backstory to each paw patrol member. Heart felt and cute. No swearing or nothing like that, just some sad moments, I guess. Hope you like it!
1. Chase's Story

Hi, guys! This is a backstory for the members of the paw patrol! Hope you like it!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

~Ryder and Chase~

A small, energetic boy walked along with his parents towards the pet store. Ryder, his mom Rachel, and his dad Noah. Ryder's 7th birthday was a few days ago and his parents promised him a dog.

When Ryder got to the store, he ran over to an area filled with cages with a dog in each. In a few large tank-like areas beside that area were a bunch of puppies. When he saw the puppies, he pressed his face up against the glass and watched them.

"Well, Ryder, have you made a choice?" A gentle female voice said.

"Not yet, Mom." he said.

He watched a couple of labs pounce on each other in one tank. In another, he saw some golden retrievers fighting over a ball. All the tanks had two or three puppies, except for one. One had a single german shepherd puppy sitting all alone. This puppy had caught Ryder's eye. It was a small, scruffy, puppy. Anyone who stopped to look at the pup just passed by, as the pup wouldn't do anything.

Ryder walked over to the puppy and tried to get its attention.

"Hi, puppy!" He said.

The puppy glanced at him but didn't do anything.

"You look sad. I wish you would be happy."

The puppy looked at Ryder with a little more interest. Most people just passed by and ignored him. But this particular boy didn't.

"Do you want to play?" The boy asked, smiling.

The puppy stood up and walked a little closer to Ryder.

"You already look happier!"

The puppy started to wag his tail, clearly becoming excited.

Ryder giggled and walked away.

The puppy sat back down, looking even more glum than before. He thought he had found someone, but he felt sadly mistaken.

A moment later, the boy came back with his mom and pointed to the german shepherd.

"I want that one! Mom! This one, this one!" The boy said.

"Are you sure? He's scruffy and scrawny. And German Shepherds can be a mess!" She sounded a little disappointed.

"Yes!"

"All right, then."

Ryder leaned up against the glass once more and made a silly face when he grinned. "Hey, boy! I'm gonna get you a good home! You can have food twice a day! And I'll brush you at least once a week! We can play tag outside, and I'll take you to the park! Right here in Adventure Bay!"

The puppy understood what this meant and leapt up from his spot. He jumped and howled with excitement. When a hand reached in to pick him up, he stood still, wagging his tail and letting his tongue hang out of his mouth. As soon as he was put down, he raced into Ryder's open arms and licked the boy's face. He was going to get a new home!

"I think this puppy likes you, Ryder." His dad said approvingly.

The store's owner handed Ryder a small leash for the puppy. "This puppy's been awful quiet the last couple weeks. I think he's going to be very happy with you! Make sure you hold on tight to the leash when you take him on walks. German Shepherds can be very strong and energetic. But they're also very loyal."

"Ryder, we're trusting you to take your puppy home safely, ok? We will stay here and buy some extra materials for your puppy. We have some food at home, but we need bowls and brushes. Things like that. Take your puppy home, and we'll see you in a bit, ok?" Ryder's mom said, very serious.

"Ok, mom! We'll be fine!" Ryder put the leash on his puppy.

"One more thing, Ryder." His dad stopped him.

"Umm, what is that?" Ryder said, uncertainly.

"What are you going to call your puppy?"

"Oh, umm…."He trailed off as he watched his puppy, who was sniffing at something on the floor, then began to spin in circles chasing his tail. "Silly puppy, chasing your tail!"

The puppy looked up at Ryder then resumed his chase.

"Wait a sec, that's it! How about Chase?" Ryder said, suddenly.

"Chase. That sounds like a great name!" his dad said.

"Lovely!" His mother agreed. "We'll see you later!"

"Ok! Bye!" Ryder and Chase ran out the doors.

"Chase, I'm glad I got you. You're a special pup. We can do anything together, I can just feel it! We can save lives one day! We can even get cats out of trees!" Ryder said with a giggle. "I can see my house now! It's just over there! Actually, it's an apartment. Right next to town hall! We have a great view! And there's lots of grass near by! There's even a beach really close, too! You know my favorite thing to look at? That old look out! It looks like a light house! But it's so tall! Right there on that big, flat hill! I wish I could go look at it someday. But it's old and run down. Mom and Dad say it's not safe, but they want to go see it too. Besides that look out, everything here is safe! But what if someday it wasn't safe? What if there was an emergency? We don't have any police or firefighters or anything like that near by. We're really close to my apartment building now! All we have to do is walk in and get in the elevator!"

About five feet from the door, Ryder heard a loud *Boom!* near by.

"What was that?" Ryder turned around to see a building on fire and falling apart rapidly. "What's happening?" Ryder had never seen an actual fire like this. He began to run in the direction of the fire until he realized it was the pet shop. "Oh no! Mom! Dad!" He hadn't seen them come out of the building yet. What if they were in there? What would happen to them? He kept running in the fire's direction, tears forming in his eyes and Chase just behind him.

"Get away from here, kid! You're running towards a huge fire! You could be killed!" Someone grabbed his shirt and held him back.

"No! My Mom and Dad are in there!" Ryder began to cry.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, kid, that anyone caught in there would be dead." The man replied.

Chase was still running towards the fire, but he stopped just outside the building. He was barking as loudly as he could and trying to get inside to everyone inside.

Ryder and Chase hated sitting and doing nothing, waiting for a far off fire department to show up, and listening to the howls and cries from inside. Yowling cats and howling pups were heard inside the building, dieing from inhaled smoke, or being burnt.

The fire department finally made an appearance and began to put the fire out. As soon as it was out, they went in to see if they could find any survivors. By then, Ryder was standing just outside the building, Chase next to him. They weren't allowed to enter, but they could see everything because so much of the building had been burnt away.

Ryder looked at all the motionless cats and dogs, but failed to see any human beings. All he saw of his parents were his moms handbag and his dad's hat, which had somehow survived the fire.

Ryder took a few steps closer to the building and bumped into a girl about his age.

"Sorry!" he said, looking at her. She was short and blond, and looked like she had been crying. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"My mom was in there! She's not coming out! One of those men told me she was gone." she sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I-I know how you feel. I'm Ryder."

"How can you know how I feel, Ryder! It's not like you lost your mom to a terrible fire a week after your birthday!"  
"Actually, it's just like that. My birthday was two days ago. Both my parents were in there."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Kaitlyn. But my parents call me Katie."

"It's nice to meet you, Katie." Ryder looked down at Chase and picked the puppy up into his arms. Ryder looked kind of like Chase did earlier in his little shelter.

"You look sad. I wish you'd be happy." Katie said to Ryder after a minute.

Ryder smiled, remembering that he said the same thing in the store.

Suddenly, Ryder saw something move out of the corner of his eye. "Is that-?"

There was a burnt kitten trying to stand up near the used-to-be doors of the store.

"Oh, the poor thing!" Katie exclaimed, bending down to examine the kitten.

Apparently, the kitten saw her and stood up to slowly walk over to Katie and lean against the girl.

"Oh!" Katie was a little surprised.

"I think this kitten likes you, Katie!"

"And this Katie likes the kitten!"

"What are you going to call her?" Ryder asked.

"Huh? I don't know if I can take her home…"Katie said sadly.

"Well, this kitten needs help. Not many people would help it, and it seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Callie."  
"That's a nice name." Ryder commented.

"Thanks. Um, we don't really have anything else to do. Do you want to go to my place? I'm in apartment 104 in that building." She said, pointing.

"Really? I live in apartment 98 in the same building! We're only 3 doors away from each other!"

"Neat!" Katie said, brightening up.

"I might have lost my mom and dad, but I also got three new friends!"

"Three?"

"I got Chase here today as a birthday present. He's my new friend. So's Callie and you!"

"I think we're going to be good friends, Ryder."

"Me too!" the seven year old boy agreed.

Chase barked in agreement.

"You know, I think that someday, I'm going to open a new pet shop!" Katie exclaimed.

"And I'm going to start a big group so that when emergencies like this happen, they can be stopped sooner! We can save lives!"

Chase barked happily in agreement. Callie purred and the two fell asleep in their new owners' arms.

* * *

So, this is not the end! This is just the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think! Comments give me motivation, so I can update sooner! This was the story of Chase and Ryder. I guess it was kind of Callie and Katie, too, but yeah! Look forward to chapter 2!

-LizzyLucky


	2. Meeting Skye

Hi everybody! *Boos* Ok, yeah, it's been forever. I should update more often, and I'm sorry I don't, but I'll try to be better about it from now on. Anywho, it was requested that I do Sky next, so I'll do her next. Oh, and… THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! I've never had this many follows, reviews, or any of that for any of my stories before, and especially not for just one chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
-LizzyLucky

* * *

It had been two months since the funeral, and Ryder was still adjusting to life with his new...friend. Yeah, friend… Just a friend…

Ryder, Katie, and their new companions were at the beach. Chase had discovered the ability to speak and think like a human being. No one knew why, yet, but he could, and that was cool.

"Ryder! Throw the Frisbee!" Chase yipped excitedly. Ryder threw the frisbee, which was soon followed by the small, brown pup. "I got it! I got it I got it I got it!" He said quickly.

The frisbee landed in a tree a little further from down the beach. As the excited pup ran towards it, he stopped. "Huh?" He sat and looked at the tree curiously. There was something up there, but it certainly wasn't a frisbee. A dog? How on earth-?

A small pup was sitting up in the tree, struggling to pull a ball out of it's branches. Chase had a difficult time identifying what type it was and even if it was a boy or a girl. But there was no way it could get itself down on its own, nor did it look as though it could get the ball.

"Umm, do you need some help?" He called up.

The pup looked down at him, a little unsure. Why would this dog stop to help? He obviously didn't come to help, but probably to get the frisbee he was chasing after, which landed in the tree moments ago, and yet, he still stopped to help before he grabbed his frisbee, instead of just . It didn't need any help! It wasn't weak, after all.

"No thanks." the pup replied sourly. The sound of the pup's voice revealed it to be a girl.

"Are you sure? You look pretty stuck. Me and my owner could-" Chase was cut off.

"I said I don't need any help! You and your stupid humans just make it worse!" she yelled.

"But I-"

"I said no! Just go away!"

"Okay, sorry." He said back grumpily. "But first, I need my frisbee."

Chase climbed up the tree, and grabbed his frisbee. He tossed it on the ground, and instead of leaping after it, he walked over to the other pup. He grabbed the ball which was stuck and tossed it to the ground along with the frisbee, afterwards walking to the pup herself.

"Hey, what are you-" The pup sputtered.

Chase had pushed some of the branches away which were covering her paw, then proceeded to pull it out of the knotwhole it was stuck in.

"You're welcome." Chase said before hopping down off the tree to grab his frisbee and return to Ryder.

Why did he do this? She had refused his help several times, and he didn't listen! He came up and he… he helped her. He got her ball for her. He got her paw unstuck and just hopped down to leave. Oh, the nerve! She said no! Dogs with humans are terrible!

"You know, my 'stupid human' could have done that just as easily as I did." He said, turning to look at her before leaving.

"I...hmph! I don't care what you say; those humans are not to be trusted!" She snapped back at him.

"What did they ever do to you? I've never seen a bad human before, so why should you care?"

"It's none of your business! Now go away! I bite!" she said.

"I'm going, I'm going." He said, frustrated. Mockingly, quietly, he said, "None of your business! I bite! Hmph. She's all bark and no bite anyway."  
"What did you say?!" she demanded.

"Nothing! I'm leaving, ok?"

Chase began his walk back to his spot on the beach, staring at the ground while he walked. He began mumbling to himself in frustration. "What's her deal? I only wanted to help. But instead she yelled at me and she called Ryder stupid! She thinks I'm bad? She must not be listening to herself! I'll show her that I'm not just some 'pup' with his 'stupid human!' I can't believe she would say that! What has she got against people?! What have they ever done to her?! And I don't recall ever having done anything to her! So what'd she snap at me for?! Did I break her ball? Did I hurt her paw when I pulled it out? She's just so rude! She's rude, insensitive, self-centered, rude, mean, scruffy, and most of all, ru-"

"Ooph!" In his flurry of angry mumbling, Chase had bumped into someone.

"Whoa, Chase! Something wrong? We were getting worried about you!" Katie knelt down to Chase's level.

"Where were you?" Ryder and Katie said together. Ryder blushed a bright shade of red.

"Heh heh…" He trailed off.

"I met another pup. She was really-"

"She? Another pup?" Katie giggled.

"Let me finish!" Chase burst out blushing, getting at what she meant. "She was up in a tree trying to get her ball down, but her paw was stuck in a knothole. Oh yeah, my frisbee was up there too. That's why I met her. Anyway, I asked if she needed some help, but she said no-"

"Well, what did you do? I mean, you can't just leave a pup stuck in a tree…" Ryder said.

"That's what I thought too. So when she told me to go away, I jumped into the tree and grabbed my frisbee. I tossed it away and went to get her ball. I tossed it with the frisbee. Then I got her paw unstuck, but she got all mad at me and told me to go away, and she told me she didn't want any help, and she said that she said no, and that she doesn't want any 'stupid human' pup's help… Hmph!"

"Huh? I can't hear you, Chase, you're mumbling." Ryder said.

"Yeah, speak up!" Katie added.

"She said that pups and their 'stupid humans' can't be trusted! 'Stupid humans,' 'stupid humans…' " Chase trailed off again.

"Huh? I'm confused…" Katie said.

"Why don't we go back and see if she's still there? Maybe we can help her. It sounds as though she may be a stray."

"Go ahead and go! I'm not coming." Chase said simply, sitting down in the sand.

"Suit yourself." Katie replied simply, followed by a purr of agreement from Callie.

Ryder and Katie began to walk away, leaving Chase alone.

"Hmph!" Chase sat down and began to gnaw on his frisbee, not knowing what else to do.

*Hoot!* an owl hooted above him.

"Huh? Hi, little owl! Do you wanna play?" Chase stood up playfully, frisbee in his mouth.

The owl cocked its head curiously at Chase, then flew away.

"Oh. Ok, then. See you later." He said, sadly.

"Suddenly, a ball came and smacked Chase in the side of his head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"Sorry, I-" another pup began.

Chase looked at the pup. "You!"

"You!" she shouted. "Go away!"

"I was here first!"

"Well… I told you to go away first!"

"Exactly! Now it's my turn to tell you to GO AWAY!"

"Give me my ball, then!"

"Maybe I won't! It hit me in the head, so maybe I'll keep it!" Chase picked up the ball and began to run away with it.

"Give it back!" the pup yelled to him.

"Come and get it!" Chase taunted.

The pup took off running, much faster than she looked.

"Woah!" Chase yelped at her speed.

Chase made as many sharp turns as he could, trying to slow her down. He ran around to the opposite side of a large tree and waited. "Hmm. Maybe I lost her." he said to himself, not hearing anything beside his own panting.

In the branches of the tree above him, the pup stood. She pounced down on top of him, pinning him down. "Arghh! I've got you now!" she said, almost playfully.

"But I don't have the ball!" Chase said, grinning a little.

They both looked up and saw the ball laying 5 or 6 feet away.

"It's mine!" They yelped in unison.

They both pounced and both missed the ball. They watched as the ball rolled away to the water in the ocean.

They both leaped for it once again, trying to get the ball.

"Ha! Got it!"Chase said and began to run with it again.

"I'll get you this time!" the pup yelped with a chuckle.

"Doubt it!" Chase replied, grinning wildly.

"Is that what you think? I can run faster than this!" she replied.

But instead of running faster, she did a wild flip in the air and landed right in front of Chase.

"Aack!" He yelped in surprise.

She pounced on him again, this time pinning him down so he couldn't get up.

Chase looked up at her with wide eyes, a little bit of blush on his face. She did the same.

Suddenly, the two burst out laughing.

"That was the best game of keep away I've ever played!" Chase said, laughing.

"Where did you learn to pounce like that?" the pup replied, also laughing.

"Where did you learn to flip?" Chase asked.

Neither of them could answer the other, as they were both rolling around in the sand laughing.

"Help!" someone yelled in the distance.

Both Chase and the pup looked up, looked at each other, and bolted for the cry of help.

After running for about two minutes, they found the edge of a small, but very steep, cliff. about 30 feet in the air was a ledge that was breaking apart. And on it were Ryder, Katie, and several stray pups. They were all tied up with nets and ropes. Behind them was a tall man wearing a black cloak, who stood next to a large building made of wood on a flat piece of the cliff behind the ledge.

"If you want to see your friends again, you'd better think fast!" the man said.

"No! Let those pups go!" the pup said.

"Don't hurt Ryder or Katie!" Chase yelped.

"Oh, poor, poor pups. You fail to see what I'm doing." the man held up a match. and lit it on fire.

The two pups looked closer to see that the building he stood by was an orphanage for young children, and he had a bag full of gold that he was stealing from it.

"When he said we had to think fast, he meant...The orphanage or them…" Chase said, gesturing to Ryder, Katie, Callie, and the stray pups.

"He knows we would try and save both, so he would have time to get away with the loot." the other pup concluded.

"You're out of time!" the man said, tossing the match onto the orphanage, grabbing his loot, and running off.

"Help, Skye!" One of the stray pups shouted down.

"Skye?" Chase inquired.

"Y-yeah. It's a stupid name, isn't it?" she replied.

"No! Of course not, Skye. Now let's go… uh… let's see what we can do. We have to try and rescue them! Oh, by the way, I'm Chase."

The orphanage burst into flames suddenly, and Chase and Skye didn't know what to do. Everyone was too high up, and they were only two pups.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Ha! See what I did there? No? Nevermind… Anyway, this is Skye's story. Ish. I'll finish it in the next chapter, when I do the next pup. The next pup takes part in the rescuing. Sorry, it's kinda cheesy. "Your choice! The orphanage, or your loved ones!" kinda thing going on. Making them choose so he can get away with the loot. I might need to change the rating, just so you know. Nothing inappropriate or super violent or anything, it's just that I got newer, better ideas, so this isn't just a sweet background story, anymore. I'm hoping that this'll seem a little more adventurous! Look for the next chapter!THANK YOU FOR READING!

-LizzyLucky


	3. Marshall and Skye Join

Hi, again! Few quick notes before the chapter: One of the comments said that I had the pups coming in the wrong order. I understand that, but I think it's kinda fun to mix it up a little. And besides, some of my funnest ideas wouldn't work if I didn't do it in this order, so, sorry. ~ A guest requested I do Zuma next. I'm sorry that I'm not, but I'll get to him. The next pup I'm doing is Marshall. ~ Okay, that's it for comments, I think. Well, that I'm in the mood to do. Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH for loving my story! I've never had so many comments on any story, and all but one of these comments are positive! And a quick question: Should I do Rubble's backstory, too? Or should I just let be the one that the show made for him. (Pup in a tree) Answer this question in reviews, and you are awesome! Enjoy chapter 3!

-LizzyLucky

"Oh boy. What do we do?" Chase asked, fear working its way into his voice.

"Um...Okay, okay, everything's okay. Uh, you go work on getting everyone off the ledge, I'll work on getting everyone out of the building and stopping the fire. Let's go!" Skye said before leaping towards the cliff.

"Wait!" Chase stopped her. "We don't know how to get up there!"

"Um.. You make a good point. Let's use….Let's…." She trailed off, thinking hard.

"Look! There's a rusty ladder off to the side of the road!" Chase broke Skye of her thoughts and pointed out the ladder he had spotted.

"Neat!" Sky leapt in the air and did a small back flip before running off towards the ladder. Together, she and Chase grabbed onto it and dragged it to the road. After a few minutes, they had successfully unfolded it and set it up. Chase started up, followed by Skye.

"Skye, I think we need to switch jobs. I can run faster than you can and I think I can get everyone out quickly." Chase said.

Skye only nodded and ran off towards the strays and Ryder and Katie.

"Hold still so I can pull off those nets!" Skye said as she chewed up the ropes holding the nets together. After about 5 minutes of chewing, she had successfully gotten the ropes off and run off to help Chase.

"Chase, why aren't you doing anything?" Skye asked as she approached Chase, who was pacing nervously.

"I can't do anything. All the doorways and windows are locked. And I'm too big to get through any cracks!" Chase said.

"But I'm not."

"Maybe not, but you can't jump high enough to get in through the cracks." Chase pointed out.

"But… We have to- We can't just…." Skye's words faded.

Suddenly, one of the strays that Skye had rescued walked up, nose to the ground.

"Um, who's this?" Chase inquired.

"Oh. He… He… Um, well…. He doesn't talk much. I don't know his name. He never told me." Skye said nervously.

The stray tripped over a root sticking up from the ground and landed flat on his stomach. He looked up at the building and stood up quickly.

"A-a fire!" The pup said.

"The dalmatian talks!" Skye said, surprised.

Before anyone could do anything about it, the dalmatian was running towards the building at top speed. He was a little smaller than Chase, but bigger than Skye. He leapt up as high as he could and barely made it through a small hole in the wall by a window.

"Wait!" Chase ran up to the wall and yelped up to the dalmatian.

"Chase! It's ok. He's gone in there to- to help, I think." Skye said. But by the tone of her voice, she was worried about the pup as well.

"I hope so." Chase replied.

The dalmatian landed on the ground just inside. He ran to the stairs and ran up them as quickly as he could, athletically avoiding holes in the floor and falling pieces of collapsed roof.

He jumped over a hole in the floor, than slid to the side out of the way of a large piece of burning wood, then rolled to the other side as a piece of roof fell, but then he tripped over a stair.

"Oof!"

"Hello? Is someone there?" Someone yelped down the stairs.

The dalmatian looked up and saw several children and a few adults standing at the top of the stairs.

"Y-yeah! You need to c-come down! I'm going t-to get you out!" the pup yelled up the stairs. He stood up and ran up to them and watched them, one-by-one, as they went down the stairs. After they had each gotten past the dalmatian, he leapt out in front of them, warning them of obstacles and lifting things out of the way.

Now at the bottom, the group came to a stop.

"Now what? The front door's blocked!" one of the children spoke up.

"I-I'll go see what I can d-do." *Coughs* The dalmatian ran to the door and began to dig through the burnt wood until he found soft dirt. Using this to his advantage, he dug a deeper hole under the door until he got to the other side, where Chase and Skye stood nervously waiting.

"Hey, you're back! Where are the kids?" Skye asked, running up to the pup.

"H-hold on. I-I'm not done, yet." the dalmatian leapt back to the hole he dug and began to dig it deeper until it was deep enough and wide enough for a person to fit through. He clearly had very strong paws and legs, for he was able to do all this in a matter of 5 minutes. He came up on the other side, inside the building, of the hole and crawled out.

"Everyone through here! It should be big enough for you to crawl through!" he yelped to all the people who stood waiting. He then jumped to get out of the way and let everyone through. But when he jumped, he bumped into a frail wooden pillar that was helping to hold up the building. It collapsed and the whole building began to shake and fall apart.

"Everyone hurry! G-go through the tunnel!" *Coughs* the dalmatian watched each person go through the tunnel he dug until they were all out. He went to the tunnel and was about to jump in when he heard someone cry.

"Where's the dalmatian?" Chase asked, worried.

"He was making us crawl through the muddy tunnel and then he ran off." One of the little girls walked up to Chase and Skye and sat down.

Chase and Skye gazed up at the burning building, smoke flooding out of every gap there was, and the roof crumbling.

"We need to help!" Skye shouted.

The two pups ran to the tunnel and crawled inside. Just as they got to the other end, a large piece of wood fell and blocked the way into the building.

"Uh-oh!" Chase and Sky said together.

"I hope the pup'll be alright on his own." Chase said.

"Where is everyone?! Help!"

"I-I'm coming!" the dalmatian left the tunnel he dug and ran back up the stairs as quickly as he could to find the one child he missed. At the top level, he found the child in a room that was particularly smoky and trapped behind burning wood.

"Don't m-move! I'll get the wood out of the way!" the pup looked around the room until he spotted a metal toy plow truck. He rolled this over to the burning wood and used it to push the wood out of the way.

"C-come on, kid. Hop on m-my back." The dalmatian turned around and waited patiently for the kid to get on top.

Once on top, and after a fit of coughing, the pup took off for the stairs, and just in time to avoid a large piece of roof that came tumbling down by the doorway of the room he was just in.

For a minute, all the pup had to do was jump down the stairs. After that minute, the kid decided he wanted to run on his own, so he was let off to run. At the bottom of the staircase, the kid tripped and crashed into another wooden pillar, which fell over and made a large hole in the staircase before the dalmatian had a chance to get to the bottom.

"Uh-oh! What are you going to do, puppy?" The boy yelled to the dalmatian.

"W-watch out!" the dalmatian backed up a few steps and took a large leap, barely making it to the other side and skidding into a wall.

"Woo-hoo! That was sooo cool!" the boy said.

"Let's go!" The dalmatian pointed to the tunnel and, after yet another fit of coughing, leapt off toward it to remove the wood that blocked it. It was burnt and soft, but no longer burning, so he was able to dig through it to the tunnel.

The whole building began to shake once more and it was heard loud and clear that all the upper levels of the building had just collapsed. Knowing this, the dalmatian pup pushed the younger child into the tunnel and had him crawl out. The dalmatian himself then jumped into the tunnel just as the last level of the building collapsed. He barely made it out through the other side before a his exit could be blocked.

"Phew! M-made it!" he said, which was then followed by some coughing.

The dalmatian watched dazedly as two pups made their way to him, as well as a bunch of people and found that he couldn't understand anything they said. Nor could he keep his eyes open...any…..longer…..zzzzzz...

"Look! Look! He's waking up!" Skye said excitedly.

"W-what?" The dalmatian looked up to see that he was lying on a soft bed, surrounded by pups and people. Everyone around him looked so worried and they were all fussing with his fur and his paws.

"You were suuuperrr awesome! You saved everyone and me! And that jump by the big hole was sooo cool! And you let me ride you and you used the toy truck to move the wood! And you had SUPER digging to dig through the wood! And you did it all by yourself!" The small boy that the pup rescued stood near by, rambling on about how awesome and cool the dalmatian had been.

"I agree that that was quite a rescue!" Katie added.

"You did great! Such a good pup!" Ryder complemented.

"W-who are you all?" the dalmatian asked.

Oh yeah! We haven't even introduced ourselves yet!" Chase exclaimed. "My name is Chase! Ryder here, *Points* is my owner. That's Skye, but I'm sure you already know her. That's Katie and Callie, *Gestures to Katie and Callie* and this kid here… Um… I don't know his name."

"Oh! I'm Alex! Thank you for saving me, puppy! My grandpa wanted me to come with him to give some fruit to the orphans! But I got stuck up stairs when you were taking everyone else. You were sooo cool!" Alex explained.

"What's your name?" Asked Ryder.

"M-my name?" the dalmatian hesitated. "M-Marshall. My name i-is Marshall." He had never been fond of talking because when he did, he had been teased for the fact that he stuttered a lot. And he never gave his name because other pups made fun of that, too. 'Hey, Marshall Mallow!' 'Marshall should learn martial arts so he'll stop being so clumsy!' 'Hey there, M-m-m-marshall! Ha ha!'

"Wow. Cool name!" Chase said.

"R-really? Y-you think so?" Marshall said excitedly.

"Well, yeah."

Marshall grinned, then looked around. "W-where am I?"

"You're at my apartment!" Katie answered. "You took a bit of a beating, and leaving you there didn't seem right."

"What e-exactly do you mean b-by a beating?" Marshall inquired worriedly.

"Well, I think you sprained one of your paws, and you inhaled a lot of smoke. Overworking your body to rescue those kids only made that worse. Plus, you got a lot of splinters. I also found some scars burns that scarred. But they were from a few months ago. What were those from?"

"O-oh. Well, I…. I w-was caught in a fire th-that started in a pet store. I g-got out along with a f-few others." Marshall explained.

"That must be the same fire that got my parents!" Ryder realized.

"And my mom." Katie added.

For a moment, there was complete silence until Skye spoke up.

"And my owner."

"What?" Chase was surprised.

"I had an owner that I loved more than anything. She brushed me and fed me every day. We played at the park all the time, and we walked daily. She taught me how to flip and jump really high in the air. That is until the day that fire started. I was inside the pet store that day, and the same mysterious man we saw earlier started that fire. It got her, and I made it out with Marshall and some of the others." Skye explained quietly.

"Wow. Skye, I had no idea." Chase said.

"B-because I was caught i-in the fire, I promised that I-I would do my very v-very bestest to never let anyone e-else be in one-ne." Marshall said.

"That's awesome, Marshall! Now, why don't we get you home?" Ryder said.

"H-home?"

"Yeah! Right here with me and Katie!"

"Y-you mean it?"Marshall inquired excitedly.

"Absolutely! And look at this! I even made you a collar, and it has a fire symbol on it! I made some for Skye and Chase, too!"

"Wow! Mine's cool!" Chase exclaimed, admiring his new collar as Ryder put it on him.

"One for...for me? But I've been such a jerk…" Skye trailed off.

"Absolutely! All three of you showed such determination today and you rescued so many people. And Marshall, we can help you learn to speak better. You're all such good pups!"

I suppose that's a kind of strange way to end a chapter, but there it is. I'm sorry if it's crappy; I wrote it late, so I was really tired. Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope I wasn't too mean to the pups. Tell me what you think. Pleasez! Thank you!

-LizzyLucky


	4. Rocky's Rescued and Joins

Hi! I'm back! I'm so sorry I took forever to post a new chapter! I am happy beyond words that you all like my story! So many reviews! Way more than I've ever had! Anyways, enjoy the story, and thank you for reading!  
-LizzyLucky

* * *

Ryder's 8th birthday had passed about a month ago, and everything was getting better. Marshall had recovered quite nicely, although his paw was still bandaged. The newest Mayor of Adventure Bay, Mayer Goodway, had gone through a lot of trouble to get a legal document claiming that the town could adopt Ryder. They had the old look out repaired and upgraded so Ryder could move in. It was incredible how much better it was. You couldn't recognize it. It was plenty large for Ryder and his pups, and there was a lot of property there. The grass had been made healthy again and everything. They even went as far as to built a new pet shop and declare it's ownership possession of Katy and her dad. Right there in the same corner the old one had burned down at. And, just to add onto all that, a new specialized agency had been hired to train Ryder and his pups for disasters and Mayer Goodway had set up an incredible and very, very successful fundraiser to provide materials for Ryder and his pups. It had raised nearly $30,000 for him and everything seemed to be going right. Marshall had even gotten better at talking and a lot less shy. He and Chase had become the best of friends since the last fire when they had performed an amazing rescue. But, their training over the last three months was about to be tested.

"Chase! I'm going t-to get that ball from you eventually! I have more stamina!" Marshall cried out playfully, growling and bounding across the grass in front of the look out, chasing Chase. And although he did have more stamina, Chase could run faster due to the fact that his paw wasn't sprained, like Marshall's.

"We'll see!" Chase stopped right in the middle of nowhere and Marshall stopped and skid across the lawn to stop before he crashed.

"Woah! Watch out!" Marshall shouted.

Chase turned around and looked at Marshall too late, the two now rolling down the hill like a bowling ball after colliding with each other. Chase managed to get a footing and stop, but Marshall had still been on top of him and went flying off, landing flat on his back on the ground.

"Woah! Marshall, are you okay?" Chase asked, walking up to his friend.

"I'm okay!" Marshall replied enthusiastically. "I'm b-better than okay. I got the ball!" He said, taking off with the ball in his mouth.

"Hey! What-? How did you-?" Chase stuttered for a moment in confusion before shaking his head, pushing the confusion away, and running off towards his friend.

Ryder watched in content as his two pups ran around enjoying themselves. "They're so much happier than I thought I could ever make them. It makes me happy too." Ryder sighed in relaxation and shifted into a more comfortable position in his chair.

"Hey there, Ryder." Came Katie's voice.

"Ah!" Ryder jumped what seemed a mile into the air upon hearing his friend's voice. He hadn't a clue she was there until she spoke. "K-katie! When'd you get here?" He asked nervously.

"Only a minute or two. Wow, look at those two go! Marshall's doing so much better! I just hope he'll be careful. If he's not careful, he could delay the healing process of his paw and that wouldn't be any fun!" She said.

"No, it wouldn't." Ryder replied.

"Ryder, can I ask you something?" Katie asked.

"Um, sure, what is it?"

"Do you like me?" Katie asked.

Ryder nearly fell out of his chair and choked on his drink, blushing.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean that I feel like no one notices me anymore. Is it just because nobody likes me?" She continued.

"What?! Of course people like you! You're sweet and silly! Really kind too! Of course I like you! You're my best friend! I don't know who wouldn't like you!" Ryder answered sincerely.

"Thanks, Ryder. Hey, where's Skye?" Katie asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, Skye? I think she's trying out the jet pack I designed. I've always had an inventive side, and I love anything tech, so I thought I'd try something like that. I ran a million tests, so it should be perfectly safe, and I told her she could test it anytime she likes. Marshall wouldn't test it, but I don't know why. And Chase said flying just doesn't seem to be his thing. It's alright though; he's too big for it anyway. And Marshall won't be the size he is for much longer. If I'm right, he's going to be a little bit bigger than Chase pretty soon. But right now, he's still pretty small."

"You know, I've been thinking about that. He should be a little bigger than he is for his age. I wonder why he isn't yet…" Katie said.

"Watch out!" Someone shouted.

Skye came zooming through, right between Ryder and Katie, at an incredible speed. She was wearing the jetpack and doing all sorts of loopty loops. But they looked more like they were on purpose, rather than a malfunction.

"This is so cool, Ryder!" She shouted down to her owner.

"Wow, it works better than I thought!" Ryder exclaimed.

"Definitely!" Skye agreed as she landed on the grass in front of Ryder and Katie.

Upon hearing the ruckus, Callie walked out from underneath a chair in the shade and stretched. She had, by now, been practically perfectly healed from that awful fire over a year ago. She could not speak like the pups, and Ryder and Katie were still trying to figure that whole thing out, but to no avail. It seemed only Ryder's pups could talk. He had not seen any other canines of any sort ever speak even a single intelligible word. But, again, though they didn't know how or why yet, the pups could speak and think with intelligence, and that was cool.

"Hey, Callie." Katie greeted the young feline. "Hey Ryder, why don't we head inside? It's getting hot out here." Katie suggested.

"Good idea. The pups can come in any time, but they look content. I'm sure they'll be alright if we go in for a while." Ryder replied. Ryder went in first with Katie following, Callie in her arms. Before the door shut, though, Ryder walked out with a stack of 6 dog bowls and a large gallon jug filled with water. Leaned against the wall of the look out was a bag of dog food. He layed the six bowls out, filling each with either water or dog food, making sure it was all in the shade. He left to go back inside after.

"So, what would you like to do? We could watch some TV, we could… Hmm…" Ryder paused in thought for a moment in thought.

"I think I know what we can do! I haven't explored the entire lookout yet. Let's go upstairs!" Ryder grabbed Katie's arm and pulled her towards the elevator.

They looked at the elevator, so clean and new looking. As it went up, they gazed out the windows of the elevator, which were installed when the place was being restored and gave them a great view of the world outside.

When they reached the top, Ryder walked over to the large control panel located beneath an incredibly large screen.

"Wow, this is incredible! I never really got much of chance to see this part of the lookout yet. My bedroom's up here, but that's the only reason I ever come up." Ryder said, looking around in interest.

"It really is pretty neat. Hey, it that a fully stocked bookshelf?" Katie asked, noticing what looked like a very large bookshelf.

"Yeah, it is. But it's not the only one. Come look!" Ryder said, walking towards the shelf and motioning she come.

"Wow!" Was all Katie could say.

There were 5 bookshelves behind the elevator that extended to the ceiling and were probably 3 or 4 feet wide each. They were all fully stocked with books of every size and color.

"This is so cool!" Katie said.

"I know! I haven't gotten much of a chance to read many, though. They're really cool though, and the ones I have read are really good! I didn't even have to look for a good book, I just picked them at random." Ryder explained.

"Cool. Hey, where's your bedroom? You said it was up here, but I haven't seen any other doors." Katie asked, slightly confused.

"Oh. That's the cool part." Ryder said. "Follow me."

He walked over to the wall next to the large screen. He reached behind the screen and fidled with something back there. After that, a large piece of the wall popped out and slid to the side, revealing a somewhat large room with a bed, a desk, a large closet, and several more pieces of furniture sitting inside.

"Wow, cool! You must like it in here. There's so much to do!" Katie said.

"I thought that at first too, but it's not as much as it looks. I've done most everything in here that was supplied for entertainment, and now it seems kinda boring. I need a good adventure."

"Are you kidding?! This place is so cool! How is it you get bored?" Katie asked in disbelief.

"It is cool, and I don't get that bored, just that I've done everything in here so many times it gets kinda old." Ryder replied.

"Oh. I get it. I know what that's like."

"I really enjoy it here and always have something to do, but I need an adventure. Something out of the ordinary or something that presents more of a challenge. I get kinda bored sometimes because everything is entertaining. I have everything I really want right now, so I don't really know what to do with it all." He said.

Katie opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by the sound of a very loud ringing.

"What's that?" She asked.

Instead of answering, Ryder pulled out a tablet from his pocket and flipped it on. It looked like he was getting a call from someone.

"Ryder here." He said.

"Ryder! Oh thank goodness you answered!" It was Mayor Goodway, and she looked worried.  
"What's wrong Mayor Goodway?" Ryder asked, sounding concerned. He had never gotten a call from anyone, and to be suddenly getting one from Mayor Goodway, especially one that sounded so urgent, made it sound like something was wrong. And he was right.

"Ryder, we need help! We were having a special event for the animal shelter to see if we could find homes for more animals, but the gates we were using to keep them in one place outside just broke and all the animals have escaped! We thought we could handle it, but it's getting out of control! Most of them ran towards the beach, and some got stuck in the sand or in the water! They can't all swim! Oh, what will we do? What will we do? What will we do?" Mayor Goodway explained, her "What will we do?"s getting more stressed each time she said it.

"It's okay, Mayor Goodway! We'll be there soon!" Ryder exclaimed before hanging up the call and switching to what looked like a dog collar on another screen on his tablet. Tapping on it, he said, "Pups, to the Lookout!"

From where they were running, Chase and Marshall stopped and stood tall.

"Oh no! What's happening?" Skye said as she passed them and landed on the grass, still wearing her jetpack.

"Ryder called us! He's never called us before!" Chase said.

"What if h-he needs us?" Marshall exclaimed, worry overcoming the pup.

All three pups stood and realized that Ryder may need help or be in danger. What if they were going to get their first mission? Ryder would need their help.

"Ryder needs us!" They all exclaimed at the same time as the realization hit.

The three all ran towards the elevator, Marshall falling behind because of his bandaged paw. Trying to catch up, Marshall started to expand the length of his strides as he ran, slightly unraveling the very end of the bandage. One of his back paws stepped on the bandage and he flew forward in the air, landing on his back and tumbling quickly towards the entrance of the elevator.

"Look out! Ahh-ahh-ahh!" Marshall yelped as he tumbled forward.

Chase and Skye had been able to get out of the way, causing Marshall to crash into the back of the elevator.

"Woah, are you okay?" Skye asked, concerned for her friend.

"I'm good!" He said cheerfully, standing back up and fixing his bandage. "What a way to unravel for the afternoon!" He said, earning a giggle or two from his friends before the elevator doors shut and took the three up.

When they got to the top, the leapt out and sat in a small semi-circle in front of Ryder. Just them, their collars, and Skye's jetpack. (They hadn't vehicles or outfits ready for them yet.)

"We're ready, Ryder." Chase said authoritively.

"Mayor Goodway called. We have a bit of an emergency we need to take care of. They were getting all the animals from the shelter out to see if they could find homes for some of them. But the gates broke and they got free! Most of them ran towards the beach and got stuck in the sand or the water. I'm sure the cats don't like that at all." Ryder said. It was known to them that cats did not like water. Callie was proof.

"That's a cat-tastrophe!" Marshall said in faux horror, once again earning a few chuckles from his friends.

"Ha ha! No kidding. Let's go!" Ryder said.

Ryder slid down a long firefighters' pole that had been installed in the lookout and landed at the bottom. Katie followed. The pups themselves slid down a large slide that wound around the lookout. When they got to the bottom, they ran to the driveway which led to the garrage. Ryder and Katie came out, riding on a large 4-wheeler, which the pups themselves hopped up on. Skye sat in Ryder's lap, being the smallest of the three, Marshall and Chase sitting behind Katie. Katie held Callie in her lap. Everyone got strapped in and Ryder's vehicle took off for Adventure Bay.

When they arrived at the beach, after hopping off, Mayor Goodway was waiting by the water, reaching for a kitten which had been stranded on a piece of cardboard out in the water for a while. Almost immediately, Chase was there, swimming out to grab the kitten. Marshall had started digging in the sand around another cat which had gotten stuck.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here, Ryder! I don't know how much longer the rest of us can keep this up!" Mayor Goodway exclaimed.

"Well, don't worry, we'll do our best!" Ryder said reassuringly.  
Mayor Goodway smiled and continued attempting to rescue animals.

Skye was flying overhead in the jetpack, swooping down occasionally to snatch a cat or a ferrit or something of the sort out of the water. Chase and Marshall switched every now and then, taking turns either digging for animals in the sand or swimming around in the water.

After about 20 minutes of this, most of the animals were rescued.

"Mayor Goodway, I think we're almost done!" Ryder said happily. Katie smiled at Ryder and looked around the beach.

"It looks like we got most of the animals from everywhere else as well!" Mayor Goodway replied.

"That's great. But even as close as we are now, we still have a lot of work to do here." Katie said.

"Uh oh." Marshall said suddenly.

Everyone looked at him for a second. He was looking up at the sky, beyond the bridge, looking at something. Everyone followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at. A group of large, black, heavy storm clouds headed their way. A large lightning bolt flashed and loud thunder was heard, followed by the yelps of children around the beach and the three pups.

"We better hurry!" Skye said urgently.

"No kidding!" Katie added.

Everyone stood totally still for a brief moment, watching the clouds approach at an incredible speed. They all looked at the threatening clouds and stood dumbfounded.

The sudden sound of rapid digging was heard and everyone turned to Chase and Marshall to see that the two were working faster and harder to rescue the other animals.

With a flash of lightning, crash of thunder, and a bunch of yelps, everyone was back to work, faster than before.

Skye was swimming rapidly now, knowing that, with such a storm on the way, it was not safe nor smart to be wearing a jetpack. She was rescuing as many as she could in the little time she had.

"We have to hurry guys, hurry!" She said once again. "The clouds are right above us! We have to do this!"

"Before it starts to-...too late."Ryder said, the rain coming down just before he could say the word "rain."

It rained harder and harder with each passing minute. After about 5 minutes, there was no blue left in the sky and the wind was blowing so hard that the pups were struggling to keep footing. This only made them try harder. If the storm was that bad, the animals in it would not enjoy the storm, nor would it be very likely they'd come out perfectly unharmed.

15 minutes had passed now and it seemed they were done.

"We did it! Now let's go home!" Katie said, worriedly.

"Aahhh!" Someone cried out in fear.

"Who was that?" Skye asked, curious.

"Someone help!" Came the cry again.

Everyone turned toward the origin of the voice, a wet pup in the water struggling to hold onto a broken surf board.

"Oh no! Hold on, we're coming!" Chase shouted to the poor pup.

All three pups hopped into the water and swam as hard as their little paws would let them.

Skye, being the smallest was blown back to the shore.

"Ow!" Marshall suddenly yelped, also being blown back to the shore. He was almost as small as Skye, and, especially since his paw was still injured, couldn't swim anymore.

"I can't swim anymore! The waves are too big!" Chase said, also coming back to the shore, but by his own choice, and not the strength of the wind. He was bigger than the other two and couldn't be blown back as easily.

Skye stared at Chase with worry. When she realized that Marshall had noticed, she blushed a deep red.

Marshall pretended not to notice, then focused on the mission again. "That pup needs help! But we can't swim to him! What do we do?!" He said.

"I know this is a really risky idea, but…" Ryder paused. "The jetpack would be a lot stronger, even in this wind. Skye, do you think you could get the jetpack on and fly Marshall out to where the pup is?" He finished.

"I don't know, Ryder. Is Marshall strong enough?" Skye said, unsure.

"We don't really have many other options right now. And Chase would be too heavy. He's still bigger than both of you." Ryder said, sounding as sure as his fear would let him.

'Good point.' She thought. Without answering him, Skye ran to the jetpack and slipped it on. She took off to the air and swooped back down to pick up Marshall, who held on for dear life.

She flew the two of them out to about where the pup is. The jet pack was holding up okay, but it still wobbled. As she was getting ready to lower them down and drop Marshall into the water, an eagle who had gotten lost in the storm crashed into them and caused Skye to drop Marshall.

"Ahh! I don't wanna die!" Marshall said to himself, a little louder than intended.

Skye was going to dive down and catch him, but apparently the jetpack wasn't completely waterproof and it malfunctioned. She didn't have time to get Marshall or they'd both land in the water, and that could be a disaster. So she did her best to steer back to shore before she crash landed right into Chase. The two looked at each other and blushed wildly.

"Sorry." They said at the same time.

"No, it was my fault. I should have steered better." Skye said.

"I could've moved. And besides, you hadn't much control. It was malfunctioning!" Chase replied.

"Yeah, but I-" Skye started.

"Guys, we need to focus! Skye, check around the beach one more time for animals, Chase go get the 4-wheeler and see if you can get it here!" Ryder gave out orders and turned to look at Marshall and see how well he was doing.

Marshall, being so high up when he fell, hit the water hard, with a loud *Slap!* and resurfaced quickly. 'Oh… That was awful! I hope I never have to fly again!' He thought to himself.

Acting quickly, he swam towards the other pup, who had started to sink in the water, splashing about and struggling to get to the surface. He must have been pretty tired. Marshall dove down to grab the pup and brought him back to the surface, doing his best to support the pup with his front paws while trying to swim with his back paws. He thought, for a second, that he wouldn't make it. His head kept sinking below the water and he struggled to get air and hold onto the other pup at the same time. By now, his paw was really hurting under the weight of the pup, but he had to save the pup! 'I have to, I have to, I have to, I have to, I have to…" He repeated to himself in his mind. About 15 feet from the shore, he lost all his energy and stopped. Luckily, the wind was blowing harder than before and blew the two to shore.

On shore, Skye and Chase were just finishing their jobs, now running back to Ryder. Ryder saw Marshall blown back to shore with the other pup and picked the two up. Hopping onto his 4-wheeler, Katie, Mayor Goodway, Skye, and Chase behind, he started up the engine and got going as fast as the piece of machinery would take that many.

After riding for 10 minutes through the rain, everyone was safe and sound, back at the lookout, and wrapped in towels and blankets.

Marshall sat in front of Katie, who was examining his paw.

"Yup, you broke it today. You're going to have to wear a cast now instead of a bandage. I would probably scold you for not being more careful, but this was an emergency. How did you manage to break it?" She asked.

"Digging, swimming, carrying pups through the water while swimming at the same time…. Fun. And in such a big storm too! Dang it." Marshall said glumly.

"Hey, it could be worse! At least it wasn't another one of your paws or more than one paw, right?"

Marshall sighed. "Yeah, I guess there's that." He said.

Skye and Chase sat next to each other, sharing a blanket, and watching everyone else in the room.

"So, that was some pretty incredible rescuing you did today, Chase." Skye complimented.

"You too. You were great with that jetpack of yours." He replied.

The two pups spoke monitonously, exchanging comments and such on the rescue, both blushing and feeling awkward.

As they continued their conversation, the pup they rescued from the water was waking up, sitting in front of Ryder, who was playing a game on his tablet.

"Huh?" He said.

"Hey, you're awake!" Ryder said is excitement.

"Uh, yeah. Where am I?" The pup asked.

"You're in the lookout. This is my home, and we saved you from the water." Ryder explained.

"WATER?!" The pup leapt up like he'd seen a ghost, and catching everyone's attention.

"Woah, are you alright?" Ryder asked.

"I'm fine, thank you. I've had enough water for a while…" He said, gulping.

"Um, alright. So, what's your name? I'm Ryder." Ryder said to him politely.

"I'm…" He paused, looking at all the faces that gazed upon him. "I'm Rocky."

"Hey, Rocky!" Two of the other pups in the room greeted. One was a dalmatian, the other a german shepherd.

"I'm Marshall, it's nice to meet you!" The dalmatian said.

"Yeah, and I'm Chase. I'm so glad you're here. It would be awful if you stayed out in the storm. I can't believe it's still going!" The german shepherd exclaimed.

"I know! But it's supposed to be over in an hour or so. I'm Katie, by the way. How's that feel, Marshall?" Katie said, returning to her focus on Marshall's paw.

"That feels' better. But the cast's kinda tight." Marshall replied.

"It's supposed to be, Marshall." She replied.

"Oh."

"Anyway, how're you, Rocky?" Ryder asked him.

"I'm *yawn* tired." He said.

"Ha ha! I would be if I were you. You're welcome to go back to sleep." Ryder said.

"Naw, I'm good." He said.

As Rocky said that, Ryder tossed an empty soda can into the garbage.

"Woah, what're you doing that for?" Rocky asked, sounding almost offended.

"Uh, throwing it away." Ryder answered.

"We can't just throw it away! It can be recycled! And if we can squish it flat first, it'll take up less room! Ooh, ooh! I bet I could use it to make a… hmm, I don't know what I would call it… I would have to wait before I could make it though, I would need some other materials. And even if I didn't use it for that, I could probably still find a way to squish it, maybe even flat! Ooh, I wonder if it's possible to make it as thin as paper? How bendable would it be then? Or would it be not very bendable? I'll bet the sides of the can are already about as thin as paper anyway. That could be really strong material! Maybe I could get a steam roller or something. No, that would burn a lot of fossil fuels or something like that. Maybe I can make my own device to crush it myself! Oh, oh! Maybe if I crushed enough of them flat, I could make a….." Rocky continued like this for several more minutes, everyone staring at him like he was some kind of genius. No one else among them could come up with ideas anything like this except Ryder. Except that Ryder usually didn't think of using recyclable material for this type of stuff. But it gave him an idea. Maybe he could finish the vehicles he was working on with the scrap material he hadn't used. And maybe Rocky was on to something. Crushed soda cans can be fairly stron, if there were enough of them, they could be used for something else. Maybe melted down and made into tools. Wow, this pup was loaded with ideas!

"So, what do you think? Can I have it?" Rocky suddenly asked, snapping Ryder out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, the soda can? Sure. You know, Rocky, you're pretty smart. We could use someone like you on our team. What do you say?" Ryder asked.

"For real? A home?" Rocky asked in a smooth tone, sounding surprised.

"Absolutely. Recycling is important, and you've got so many ideas. The way you talk about inventing things says that you're handy with tools. We could absolutely use someone like you on our team. Give you a new home!" Ryder said, excitedly.

"Wow, that would be so cool!" Rocky said.

"Welcome aboard!" Ryder welcomed.

"Woo hoo! A new friend, a new friend, a n-new friend!" Marshall shouted, suddenly jumping up and running in a circle.

Everyone looked at him funny for a second and Marshall sat down.

"I mean… It will be an honor to have you as a teammate and work by your side." He said, trying to sound professional."

Everyone laughed.

"Oh, Marshall." Skye giggled.

* * *

Wow, that chapter came out a lot longer than I had meant it to. Oh well. I don't really plan what I put in these chapters. I just write. Anyway, I need more reviews. Not just 'cause I want them, but **I don't know if I should include the stories of Rubble and Everest or not! You have to tell me or I won't include their stories!** Please tell me what you think of my story! I feel particularly accomplished on this chapter, but I really don't know if it's as good as I want it to be. Please tell me! I'm sorry I got the chapter in so late, by the way. I'll try to be better about that. I am such a terrible person. **Also, I take requests for writing stories and for editing fanfictions.** I can be really good at it if you give me the chance! R&amp;R PLEASEEEE! I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL.

-LizzyLucky


	5. Chapter 5

**Attentionall readers!**

I am very sorry to tell you that it will be a bit before I update. I have 3 or 4 weeks of school left and will be very busy until its all done. I will start updating again in June, I promise! Again, I am really sorry! I hope you like my stories and will look forward to my soon coming updates! Sorry, again!

-LizzyLucky


	6. Chapter 6

**EVERYONE! This is a very important message if you like any of my stories! Please read!**

Hi! *Walks out from behind door, fully armoured.* Okay, okay, so I haven't been the best about updating. I said I'd update in June, for some of my stories, I didn't. Then I said July. I didn't. I'm a bad writer! But I love writing, and I think I've figured out why I have such terrible writer's block. I have seven stories on fanfiction that I'm working on, not to mention a few I haven't posted yet. I love to write, so I continually accept story requests and story edits. (Which, by the way, I am still open to.) I have 4 of my own stories, and then there are monthly prompt challenges (Currently only for Ghost Hunt stories, so, otherwise, nevermind that), I have 5 requests I'm working on, 1 edit, and 2 or 3 old stories that need revisions, rewriting, and revival... So looking at it, having around 15 stories all at once, it's really hard to get started. *Okay, time to update each and every one of my 15 stories!* Nope! Just the thought blocks me up. Getting to the point, I have come up with a solution! (Ish...) I know several of you will dislike this idea, but, I need to work on only one story at a time. Don't ask in what order, cuz I'm not sure. But this means that once I get to one story, I just be getting an update for it every 1-2 days until it's done, which should satisfy anyone who is following the story, favoriting the story, or followed or faved me because of the story. Then, I move on to the next and do it all over again. It may take a while to get all caught up, but at least, this way, my writer's block will be gone and I can update far more often. The only acceptions to the one-story-at-a-time thing are prompt challenges and, occasionally, I may switch from one story to another for a while to prevent writer's block. I guess that's it. Oh! One more thing! I don't count editing others' stories as one of my own since I can do it quickly and it doesn't require as much time or thinking on my part. Again, I'm open to story requests and edits. (Especially edits!) Thank you!

-LizzyLucky


End file.
